


Switch

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [33]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Mary Margaret/Emma – switch</p>
<p>Warning for Unknowing Incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



"Fuck me," Mary-Margaret leading Emma towards the bed.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you, don't worry about that," Emma smiled and kissed her, hard and demanding. They pulled and grabbed at each other's clothes.

Emma pushed the naked Mary-Margaret onto the bed, turning her over onto her front.

"Up on your knees," Emma said, quickly stripping off the last of her own clothing.

"Yes ma'am," Mary-Margaret grinned, she looked back at Emma as she put her ass in the air and wiggled it.

 

 

Orgasm seemed to trigger a switch in Mary-Margaret. Her bottom was red, she was panting and sweating. The scent of sex was in the air. Emma was kneeling on the bed behind her, sucking on the wet fingers that caused Mary-Margaret's climax.

Mary-Margaret turned, there was something of an animal in her eyes, something that made Emma's heart race faster. The unspoken, natural, dynamic between them had always been that Emma was the more dominant (sometimes a lot more) of the two of them. Emma saw in Mary-Margaret's eyes that she was about to get something new and unexpected from her friend/lover.

Mary-Margaret turned and sprung at Emma. She kissed her hard, tongue sliding into Emma's mouth. With her right hand she grabbed at Emma's blonde hair. Emma gasped when Mary-Margaret sharply pulled on her hair, jerking her head back while she leaned in to suck on her neck.

"Hands and knees," Mary-Margaret commended.

With heat throbbing between her legs Emma did as she was told.


End file.
